poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Varian
Varian is a young alchemist who appears as a recurring character in Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. He later serves as the main antagonist for the latter half of the first season, but later gets redeemed in the third season premiere. He returns as the main protagonist in Varian's Adventures Series. Bio Songs Solos * Somewhere in My Memory * Run Away With Me * This World Will Remember Me * Try * No Turning Back Now * On My Own * Gotta Find You Solos (in a Duet) * Christmas Will Return (Judy Pot) * You Matter to Me (Judy Pot) * You Can Do Better Than Him (Scoop) * Dare to Dream (Judy Pot) * Wouldn't Change a Thing (Judy Pot) * I Think I Kinda You Know (Judy Pot) * This is Me (Judy Pot) Solos (in a Group Number) * All I Want For Christmas is You (Bob and Company) * All I Want For Christmas is You (reprise) (Bob and Company) * Can-A-Lot Song (Bob, Quirin, Robert and Company) * Can-A-Lot Song (reprise) (Bob and Company) * Bobblesberg Winter Song (Bob and Company) * Bobblesberg Winter Song (reprise) (Bob and Company) * Cowboy Holiday (Bob, Wendy, Judy Pot and Company) * Cactus Creek (Bob and Company) * Buffalo Bob (Bob and Company) * This World Will Remember Us (Bob, Judy Pot and Wendy) * Cowboy Builders (Rio, Bob and Company) * This World Will Remember Us (reprise) (Bob and Company) * Race This Out (Bob and Company) * Race This Out (reprise) (Bob and Compamy) * It's On (Bob and Company) * It's On (reprise) (Bob and Company) * A Night to Remember (Bob and Company) * A Night to Remember (reprise) (Bob and Company) * We Rock (Bob and Company) * We Rock (reprise) (Bob and Company) Trivia *Varian will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Skipper, Aladar, and their friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled: The Series''. **Tigger refers to him as "Varian-boy" and has a habit of pouncing on him. *Varian will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Sooty, Orange, Princess Knight, Tai Kamiya, Crysta, their friends, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin in ''Thomas' Adventures of Tangled: The Series''. *Varian will meet Tino Tonitini, Sunset Shimmer and their friends in ''Tino Tonitini and the Rainbooms Get Tangled: The Series''. *Varian will meet Sora and his friends in ''Sora Gets Tangled: The Series''. *Varian will meet Bob the Builder and his friends in Bob the Builder Gets Tangled: The Series. Gallery Varian.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-19-17-58-07-1.png|Varian as a kid Category:VILLAINS Category:Betrayers Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Genius Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Disney villains Category:Preteens Category:Sadistic characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Redeemed Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:HEROES Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:On and Off Villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Jeremy Jordan Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Villains Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies